


Welcome Home, Safety Ran Away

by Shelby_Polars, Squirly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Save Me, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_Polars/pseuds/Shelby_Polars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirly/pseuds/Squirly
Summary: Just cute little thoughts that turned out to not be so cute...





	Welcome Home, Safety Ran Away

It was a dark and stormy night, with thunder blasting through the air and lightning illuminating the night sky. I sat in my room tormenting my cat with a feather while talking to my best friend and asking her stupid questions. The usual basically. I told her about some of the thoughts that I have, you know the ones that come unbidden and make you cringe? You could be thinking of something totally different and then this thought comes into your mind about somehow causing yourself bodily harm or paranoia. I believe these are called intrusive thoughts (they are, I just looked it up). Anyway, we got to talking and we came up with this idea to start writing about these thoughts and making them into stories. So dear reader, welcome into our heads. Enjoy the ride. 

-SBRS


End file.
